Good Old Fashion Nightmare
by Romance Is
Summary: "No, Sam Uley did not deserve my sister, and I was dedicating my summer to help everyone find that out." When Emily's little sister comes to La Push for the summer both Embry Call and Abigail Young get more than they bargained for.Post BD. Embry/OC.
1. The One Where Abby Monologs

_I don't own anything but Miss Abby...and a handful of other characters. That's all. Twilight is not mine. The end._

**Chapter One**

**The One Where Abby Monologues  
**

" _The skyline looks brighter tonight  
lets go smash out every light  
your left foot in front of right  
and we yell  
like a good old fashion nightmare."_

_-Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare by Matt and Kim_

My nose wrinkled in disgust on it's own accord. This place was ridiculous.

Hideous.

Vile.

Disgusting even.

If there is one place in the world that can truly be called the ass crack of America it would _safely_ be the La Freaking Push reservation here in Washington. I mean really! Do these people believe in fixing anything? Most of the (tiny) yards I drove by where strewn with either the florescent plastic of children's toys or rather indecent looking decorations that seemed to be some sort of call to their Native American heritage. As I drove past a large totem pole and the massive googly eyes of whatever the hell animal was on the bottom stared up at me I had to look away for fear it would cause nightmares. Don't get me wrong, I am all for representing the Natives, I am one after all, but on the Makah Rez was certainly a cut above this! Is it _so_ difficult to attempt to be tasteful? I spared a glance away from the road again for a moment and glanced over my shoulder at the houses I was driving by...

Apparently it was.

For the millionth time I began to wonder why I had come. I hated La Push and I was certainly not jumping up and down at the thought of spending my summer here, but sometimes things are bigger than you, sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Damn Emily Annette Young! Damn her!

My older sister Emily had always been the most logical of the Young sisters, which is saying a lot once you took into consideration that there their were five of us to choose from. She was smart. She was beautiful. She had a bright future. Hell she had even planing on going to University of Arizona on scholarship not too long ago.

On the turn of a dime though, everything changed.

She had gone from being fun, kind, and driven Emily to a subservient, love sick, Betty Crocker wanna be Emily. I hated it. It wasn't her. It was what _he_ made her become. Sam Uley. My arch nemesis. The Darth Vader to my Luke Skywalker. The Voldimort to my Harry Potter.

Oh if I could only castrate or "avada kadavra" Sam Uley my life would be complete. You laugh...but it is fucking true.

Since the accident nothing had been the same. Emily hadn't even been dating Sam for a week after she moved in with him. One minute she was calling me all like "yeah, Leah's ex boyfriend is so crazy! She deserves so much better.." and the next they are shacking up like Norwegians in spring time...or something like that...I am not actually sure if that is a valid reference but it's the best I got. What? You think I can just pull obscure pop culture references out of my ass all the time? Not even_ I _am that good!

Anyway...

The accident.

I shuttered at the memory.

Bear attacks weren't common in the mountains usually, I mean it's not like we live like effing Aborigines or anything (we're Native American not neanderthals!), but the unfortunately reality is that accidents _do_ happen with wild life. There is truly not much you can do about it. The Young family knew that fact all too well. That's the thing with family. If something happens to one of you, the rest of you remain forever effected.

Emily had decided to go for a hike the day it had happened. She was up in the woods somewhere I guess when the bear got to her. She had been spending the summer with our cousins the Clearwaters in La Push before she headed off to UA for school. La Push was known for its beauty (umm _excuse_ me?) and Emily had thought it would do her some good to clear her head before she threw herself into those studies of hers. Another contributing factor was Leah. Emily had always been uncannily close with our only female cousin and the two had wanted to get in as much time together as they could before Emily ran off to chase her dreams.

UA never happened. The dream chasing never happened.

The accident. It changed everything, ruined everything!

One half of my sister's beautiful face had been scarred beyond recognition, it was about three years ago exactly now that I think about it. It was the first time I think I ever realized the weight of mortality. For a while we weren't sure if she was going to make it. I was thirteen at the time and terrified for my older sisters life.

I will always distinctly remember everything about that day. I had been playing Mario Cart with my little sister and before I knew it the whole family piled into the mini-van (even dad which is genuinely a shocker) and we made the long twreck to La Push hospital in record time. We were all so scared no one said anything. I had held my mom's hand the whole way down. Emily was in the ER, under the care of some guy named like Charlie...Carlos? Who knows. All I really remember about him anyway is that he was gorgeous and the nicest doctor I think I have ever encountered. I very clearly remember Sam not liking him though.

Oh yes. Sam. This is where our story began...

When I first saw Sam I was talking to the doctor, trying to work my thirteen year old wiles on him so that he would let me in to see my sister or something like that. My parents had of course been the first to go in and only two visitors were allowed at one time. The blond doctor turned out to be a stickler for the rules even though I bat my eyelashes and pouted my lips as well as I knew how. I am sure I was about to make some headway though when Sam charged in. I remember the doctor's eyes leaving my face and looking up behind me. I of course followed his line of vision and took a step back in terror as a large man came blundering through the hallway, pushing past the rest of my sisters to get to me. I remember him grabbing my arm with surprising force and thrusting me behind him so that he was standing in between the doctor and I. He looked like some sort of lunatic who had just escaped prison or something. His eyes were sunken and dark, and though they were pulsing with rage in that moment I was sure they would have looked utterly petrified otherwise. The sight of him had made me tremble.

"Where's Emily?" His shout ran out through the hallway and I flinched back cowering into my sister who was now behind me.

"She is awake now Samuel, as you know. She is still in room 3." The doctors voice had been chillingly calm even though the mad man in front of him looked like he was going to be the tar out of him any second. " She is with her parents right now, so you can see her when they come out. You can wait out here with her sisters though."

I remember my thirteen year old mind willing the doctor to stop. Walk away. Arm himself with something blunt and heavy. But no, he was the essence of calmness. Sam on the other hand was becoming more undone...if that was even possible.

"TO HELL WITH WAITING." He roared, hand's trembling violently. I nearly jumped out of my skin and peed my pants at the same time.

With one easy movement he stiff armed the doctor behind him and lumbered down the hall.

That was the first time Sam Uley beat me to my sister.

I felt myself get aggressive at the thought. I looked down at my speedometer and thanked God that La Push did not believe in cops. At least, not cops that I couldn't out run on a tricycle. I eased up on the gas that I had unconsciously pushed to the floor.

The memory left a sour taste in my mouth. _That_ was the man my sister intended on marrying. He had a chilling temper, no job, and a pitiful little place he called a house. He wasn't ever around (from what Emily told me) and when he was his hooligan, good for nothing friends were making Emily cook for them( from what my sister Maria said). I gritted my teeth and held the steering wheel until my knuckles got white.

I wondered some times if the only reason Emily stayed with the creep was because of the scars. I wondered if she didn't feel beautiful enough to deserve someone else. The idea was preposterous at best for I had always been slightly jealous of how truly beautiful Emily was, but a girl's got to have theories,and Emily had never been known for her overwhelming hand of self-confidence. We left that to Maria (who had two kids already so I think it must be safe to presume that Emily and I are in the right)

Emily had to know she deserved the best. She deserved someone to push her forward instead of hold her back. She deserved someone who would _encourage _her relationships with family and friends, not destroy them in one fell swoop.

No, Sam Uley did not deserve my sister. And I was dedicating my summer to help _everyone_ find that out.

**Ok, so I don't really like the idea of doing two stories at one time but this story will NOT leave me ****alone. Seriously I try to sleep and I am thinking about it, I try to write my other story and I am thinking about it...it's an unhealthy obsession. **

**Anyway this is the story of miss Abigail Gina Young, feisty younger sister of Emily Young, whom we all know and love. I think she created herself in my mind because I was sick of reading imprints with the same kind of personality. Let me warn you, this girl has spice.**

**Just strap yourselves in for an adventure... that is all I am going to say. **

**The song for chapter one (because I am a music nerd) is actually the title of the story. **

**Good Ol' Fashion Nightmare by Matt and Kim**

**Listen to it. Love it. I do. **

**Please please please review!**


	2. The One Where Sam Is Nervous

**Chapter Two **

**The One Where Sam Is Nervous**

"_Oh, well, I'll look at you and say "It's the happiest that I've ever been"  
And I'll say: "I no longer feel I have to be James Dean"  
And she'll say: "_

_Yeah, well I feel all pretty happy too, _

_and I'm always pretty happy when I'm just kicking back with you" _

_Five Years Time by Noah and The Whale_

"Shit Embry! Shit!"

All I could do was chuckle and shake my head. If anyone in the pack was a drama queen it was Quil Ateara _. _It was fitting that he imprinted on a two year old if you ask me, he was going to _need_ the extra time to mature before he ever considered reproducing. I lay across his bed, my head hanging down slightly off the mattress so that his room appeared upside down in my vision. A large box of Captain Crunch lay across my stomach, providing me with entertainment while I listened to Quil with half a mind.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I threw yet another piece of Captain Crunch in the air, catching it easily in the back of my throat with a mere flick of my head. Score! 143!

"Well you could get off your lazy ass and help me look for it." Quil's voice sounded exasperated and I saw the content of his underwear drawer fly above my head. That kid really needed to learn when to take a break. I threw my cereal again. 144!

"Why are you even so worried about it?" I flopped my head to the side so that I was facing my best friend. His back was to me as he frantically rummaged through his dresser drawers.

"Because Embry," He said, raising his voice in frustration. "Claire likes it when I wear that shirt. She thinks it's soft, and she likes to fall asleep on it. If I don't wear it she'll be disappointed, then she wont sleep, and then she will be grumpy tomorrow and I will feel horrible."

I scoffed at the oh so horrific out come of one minute detail. 'And then Embry,' I thought bitterly, ' if I don't breathe on every second interval that she does she will keel over and die!'

That's imprints for you.

They disgust me.

Resisting the urge to wrinkle my nose I simply turned my attention to the ceiling fan. " Claire is four years old you twat! She could care less what shirt you wore. She probably wouldn't even notice if you weren't wearing one at all!" Which is saying a lot because she was indeed a female. I mean, I am not trying to be an arrogant prick or anything, and I am not saying we are God's gift to woman kind (though I have been told differently) but it was hard not to notice the attention woman seemed to give you once you became a werewolf. It was like the answer to every sexually frustrated teenage boy's prayers. Three cheers for crunchless abs! It was probably a good thing for Quil's ego that his imprint did not fully appreciate him in all his wolfy-glory though. Claire would love anyone who dressed Barbies with her, and it did him good, Quil's head didn't need to be any bigger than it already was.

"Shut up Embry." I should have seen it coming really, but I was too busy with my hand down the cereal box to notice him ball up a pair of boxers and chuck them at my face. I cursed at him and pealed them off of my face in disgust, only to throw a fist full of Captain Crunch in his direction. Some of it hit him but the rest scattered around on his carpet. Damn. Mental note: when angry through something of more substance than cereal. Got it.

Quil sighed, and his brow furrowed. "You just don't understand. It's an imprint thing."

If I had a dollar for every time I heard someone say or think that I would be a rich, rich man. Seriously. Apparently imprinting allows wolves to act nine different levels of insane and get away with it. They would say, do or think some crazy shit and then be like "Naw man, you can't ever understand. You don't _have_ your eternal soul mate."

A fact that was brought to my attention multiple times a day.

Literally.

Most nineteen year old boys don't have to worry about fazing into a wolf to protect their people from mortal danger much less looking out for their soul mate at the local super market.

But such is the life as a pack member.

Quil must have noticed my change in demeanor because his voice softened a bit. "Hey man, I didn't mean it like that."

I shrugged it off, running a hand through my already tousled hair. "It's cool." There was an awkward silence. Men don't do good with feelings...in case that was a mystery to you. Quil and I were no different. I had to lighten the mood somehow and decided to throw in a few curse words for good measure. That would get us back in comfortable territory. "I really _don't_ get you crazy shits most of the time." With that I tossed a pillow at his head.

He chuckled a bit and dodged it easily only to resume his search for Claire's favorite shirt.( Here I must interject and provide you with some background... The whole claim which Quil based his avid search on was weak and unsupported at best. I think Claire said something along the lines of "That's soft Qwiw!" when he used the end of his shirt to wipe snot away from her nose and he had _decided _that meant it was her favorite article of clothing in creation. I was pretty sure it was only because she hadn't ever said anything about some other piece of cloth before.) He would tap dance with a tutu on and hold his breath until he was blue in the face if that four year old asked him to. I had half a mind to put her up to it.

Oh Quil Ateara. The kid was really a crack pot some times...

I started counting the rotation on the fan above me until I started getting dizzy. "Dude!" Quil snapped his fingers and got a look on his face like he had just discovered the cure for Cancer. "I washed it!"

"That is shocking." I muttered under my breath. Quil pretended not to hear me in his excitement.

"It's totally at Sam's house in the wash!" He hit himself in the forehead. Dork. "Em put it in there the other day! What a relief!"

I snorted. "Yeah!" I feigned excitement, " now it will be extra downy soft and Claire will love you exponentially more."

I got boxers on my face again.

It didn't take us long to show up at Sam's house considering it was only a few blocks away from Quil's. When we entered I took a deep breath, my shoulders instantly relaxing. If there was anywhere that felt like home it would have to be here. The Uley residence was one of the few places in the world we wolves could be ourselves. While we were here there didn't have to be secrets. We didn't have to hide what we were. We could be the brothers fate created us to be.

"Emily!" Quil bellowed the moment we entered the door. I wanted to scold him. Emily was our mamma bear and everything but that didn't mean you just got to be rude to her all the time! She did everything for us and I was just waiting for the day she got sick of all our crap and kicked us out of her home. (OK so not really but she would totally have the right to if she so desired. We were _always _here asking for favors that our own mother's wouldn't even do for us.)

"Kitchen!" Her cheerful, feminine voice sang back.

It was nice to have a girl around. It gave us someone to spoil. Of course as time went on and more and more imprints came into the mix I had more contact with girls but I think Emily would always hold a special place in all of our hearts. She was our first princess, even though we didn't always treat her that way.

Quil and I instantly followed our noses to the kitchen. There was Emily, large mixing bowl in one hand and wooden spoon in another. Her long dark hair had been curled slightly at the edges and I could not help but notice it looked like she was actually wearing makeup. She wore a pink, ruffly apron over her clothing. Sometimes Emily was so pretty I even forgot about the scars. The half of her face that smiled so outshined the brutal blemishes that it was easy to forget.

Sam never did though.

"Hey Quil! Embry!" She said, only momementarily looking up from her current project. My eyes darted around the kitchen. There were already a few wolves there, as always. Seth sat at the kitchen table, feet up on the chair next to him and Leah, his sister, sat across from him, arms crossed and a sour expression on her face...breaking news there! _Not_!

"I am just whipping up some cupcakes if you want to stay for them."

My stomach rumbled at the thought.

"I would love to Em," Quil quickly explained. "but I get to baby sit Claire tonight. I an headed down to Makah in a few."

Emily's face brightened even more at the mention of her niece. We had all been a little wary of Quil's unconventional imprint at first, but after we had all seen it in his mind we realized that he had not turned into some creepy pedophile (though we teased him about it all the time). And if we were at ease Emily was at ease. We weren't sure about Claire's parents, but they were wishy washy enough to love the fact that they had a free and willing baby sitter.

"It's over there," Emily nodded her head in the direction of the laundry room, "folded on the dryer."

Quil nodded and practically ran to go check.

Leah snorted and I shook my head.

Imprints.

I knocked Seth's foot off the chair so I could take a seat next to him. If there were cupcakes coming than I sure as hell had no where to be.

Seth's leg started bouncing up and down. Annoying little twitch! I swear a crack addict has nothing on this kid. We should seriously look into getting him some sort of medication...or make him do Nyquil shots or something.

"Guess what Embry!" He blurted out. He was clearly excited about something and dying to tell someone and I was apparently the only one in the room who didn't already know.

"Uh what?" I said in a bored tone.

"My cousin is coming tonight!"A huge smile broke his face and he began to tap his fingers on the table. I could not help but notice even Leah smiled.

"Claire's mom?" That was the only one of Emily's sister's I had ever met, though I heard she had a handful of them. I would be lying if I told you the Young sisters were not a fantasy of the La Push wolf pack. Can you blame us though? Look at Emily! There is clearly _something _right with the Young gene pool.

It was Emily's turn to turn to me in excitement. She even turned away from her cupcake batter for a moment. "No! My little sister Abby silly! You know? The one staying this summer?"

I had heard a rumor about that happening but I hadn't realized it was happening to soon! Emily looked elated but I felt a bit begrudged. This was our safe house! We wouldn't be able to be our wolfy selves if some little sister was here! Furrowing my eyebrows I looked down at the table.

"That awesome Em." I muttered, not wanting to feel like an ass.

"No, no it's not."

The sound of my Alpha's steady authoritative voice made me jump in surprise. Since he wasn't attached around Emily's waist I had assumed he wasn't home. That was the _one_ good thing about imprints. Where ever they go their wolf is not long to follow. It made finding pack members easier.

I looked up at Sam with questioning eyes and almost laughed at the sight. He was wearing jeans for one, which is something werewolves never do, and secondly he looked utterly disheveled, hair askew and eyes slightly crazed.

Leah let out a genuine bark of laughter and Emily put a hand on her hip, popping it out to one side with attitude.

"Be nice." Emily said in a warning tone.

"Yeah Sam!" Leah said, still laughing. "I don't know what you problem is. She's my _favorite _cousin!"

There was something teasing and almost demeaning about her tone, I wondered what was wrong with the child.

"Uh...is she like deformed or something?" I asked, feeling as though I was missing the point.

At this Seth nearly jumped out of his seat in his adamant exclamation. "Deformed!" He looked aghast. "Hell no she is not deformed! She is freaking gorgeous!"

I was about to tell Seth that incest was usually frowned upon in the state of Washington but Sam started talking before I could interject.

"Yeah," His tone was bitter and he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. "She's 115 pounds of manicured, perfumed, _gorgeous _evil!"

Leah nearly fell out of her chair in laughter at this and Emily abandoned her cup cakes to tuck herself under our Alpha's willing arm. She stroked his chest lovingly and he seemed to calm...a bit.

"Now dear, she really isn't that bad. She's wary of you because she loves me. That's all." Emily turned to me with a smile, explaining herself. "Abby and Sam...got off on the wrong foot when they first met." Then she turned to Sam, clearly telling me this more for his benefit that my own. "But by the end of the summer I am sure they are going to be great friends."

It looked like a speech she had given more than once. Leah snorted again.

"Yeah, if Abby doesn't slip him arsenic in his morning coffee."

Whatever good Emily's words did Sam, Leah's quickly undid. He shuttered visibly, apparently not willing to put it past her.

Leah was delighted. "She really isn't bad Embry. Don't believe Sam. He just doesn't like it when people don't think he is Jesus."

Sam looked offended. "I do not! I just don't like it when a thirteen year old holds me by the ear and states that she will, and I quote 'ruin' me. That kid has the powers to do it to!"

Emily hit him lightly in the stomach to get him to stop talking. I thought I heard him mutter something like "evil genius" under his breath but probably only caught it because of my wolfy ears. Maybe cupcakes were a bad idea after all. I rose from my chair.

"I think I should head out. I have patrol tonight so I should go eat dinner with my mom before I go." It was a lame excuse but it was the best I could come up with off the top of my head. All things considered I felt like this greeting was one I should leave to family...if this girl had the mind powers to make Sam nervous and Leah love her I did not want to know what she was truly capable of.

Sam looked sightly desperate, I am sure because I had made him aware of the time and Emily looked a bit sorry.

"I really don't like you all thinking so ill about her. She is a good girl, a little more...feisty than you are used to but good none the less." Sam looked a little guilty. He hated it more than anything when he let Emily down, even in a small thing like this. She continued, looking us each in the eye in turn.

"It would mean a lot to me if you welcomed her with open arms. I don't want to have to go another three whole years without seeing my sister." She said the last part very quietly and I could not help but notice the sadness in her eyes. Her sister meant a lot to her, which meant in turn she would mean a lot to all of us. That was just the way it worked. If we could do something to make our mamma bear happy, we would.

"Hey!" Leah threw her hands up in the air defensively. "I said I loved the girl remember! We could use someone like her around if you ask me."

Seth smiled and rose from the table to wrap his cousin in a hug. Sam let go of her unwillingly.

"Yeah. And Em, don't worry, the boys will take one look at her and serve her hand and feet. Trust me. I know these things. You might have to worry about Collin getting a little _too_ nice in fact."

I chuckled at this. Collin fancied himself a lady killer, and unfortunately had semi earned the title. I turned to go, waving at everyone as I did so.

"Save me a cupcake!" I kissed Emily lightly on the forehead (like we all did when we wanted something) and was soon running through the woods to my house.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

**I was only going to write from Abby's prospective but Embry's POV is too entertaining to pass up. **

**I want to thank jelly-fish and Black-Pheonix for being my first reviewers! You guys get a cyber cookie! Seriously...it means a lot. **

**The song for this chapter is 5 Years Time by Noah and the Whale. **

**REVIEW review REVIEW! (please)**


	3. The One With All The Boys

**Chapter 3 **

**The One With All The Boys**

"_Home  
Let me come Home  
Home is wherever I'm with you" _

_Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros_

I gave myself the pep talk of the century as I stood before the front door that lead to the house of Sam Uley. No, not just his house. My sisters house. _Their _house. My stomach churned.

In all honesty I had never actually stepped foot inside of it before.

And for good reason.

I would have knifed his damn pillows.

Come on Abby. You can do this. You can do this for your sister! With a deep breath I lifted my fist to knock a few times on the door. I had my huge cheerleading duffel bag slug over my shoulder and I was straining a bit against it's weight. I had been sure to pack all necessities. You couldn't count on these people to have shampoo much less a moisturizing conditioner. From what I had heard, it was usually just Emily and a lot of boys. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. It didn't seem natural...

My thoughts were cut off abruptly when the door in front of me flung itself open violently. I hardly had time to react before I was caught up in a bone crushing hug. My duffel bag fell to the floor as I was lifted up of my feet.

A scream escaped my lips, but once my brain processed who my attacker was I could not stop myself from returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"Sethie!" I happily squeezed my arms around his neck and then threw my head back and laughed heartily as he twirled me around a few times. This was certainly an unexpected, pleasant surprise!

Seth Clearwater had always been my favorite cousin. Hands down. Though whether this favoritism stemmed out of genuine affection or the fact that we had been thrown together so much as children I had yet to decide.

I am pretty sure it's the genuine affection option though.

He was merely a year older than me and the closest thing I had to a brother. I hadn't seen him in forever! Had it really been so long since his dad's funeral? I felt a twinge of regret for not staying in contact with him more. He was family and deserved better.

He set me down on my feet and I untangled myself from his arms. I was quite shocked to find myself looking up at him. I quite literally had to crane my neck to meet his eyes. I mean, I have always been short, but Seth was always a scrawny little pip squeak, not this gargantuan neanderthal standing in front of me presently. He was still Seth of course, through and through but there had been some drastic changes. His bicep was the size of my waist for one thing, and for another he looked about a good foot taller than me...at least.

"Shit dude!" Was all I could manage to spit out as I looked him over. He threw his head back and laughed at this. "Lay of the steroids cuz! Do you know what those things do to your sperm count Seth Clearwater?" I stuck a threatening finger in his face, even though I had to get on the tips of my toes to do so.

He laughed again, patting me on the head like I was some small child. I felt a bit offended but was too darn happy to see him to say anything about it.

Noticing my duffel bag he bent down with to pick it up with ease. I could not help myself from looking up at him in amazement. It had taken me three tries to get that sucker out of my trunk! He just shook his head, grinning like a fool. Tucking the duffel bag securely under one arm and me under the other we entered the house.

It was actually a great deal larger than I had been expecting. It's floral wallpaper was horrendously out dated, there were no curtains on the windows, and the makeshift furniture, consisting of kitchen chairs, a half broken coffee table, and a lumpy couch or two, were arranged in such a way to hint at the fact that it was some sort of meeting place for they were all acing one another in a circle. Although it probably caused strange chi, there was nothing else inherently wrong with the initial entryway/living room. If I was being honest it really wasn't half bad. Emily must have done a lot with it. There was a cozy feel about the house, like it was truly a loving home. All of the colors of the wall paint were warm tones, and the wood floors and paneling made it feel rather like a log cabin.

The smells wafting from what I can only imagine was the direction of the kitchen did not hinder the homey feel at all. My mouth started watering the minute the sent hit my nose.

"Everyone is this way." Seth said, guiding me with his arm through the living room. I felt myself get a bit jittery with excitement. It had been too long since I had seen my favorite older sister. I missed her.

"EMMY!" I screeched the moment I caught sight of her backside. She was facing the stove top (of course) and nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. She hardly had time to turn around before I had bounded across the kitchen to embrace her in a violent hug. Her wooden spoon went clattering to the ground as she returned my greeting. I squeezed her tight in my arms. It felt good to have her so near again. I pulled away from her, holding her hands, still grasping them tight.

"I missed you so much!" I proclaimed, only to rush in and hug her once again.

Her tinkling laugh filled my ears. "I missed you too Abs. You've been a stranger around here for so long."

I sifted uncomfortably at this statement. It was true. I really only lived about two and a half hours away at worst. There was no excuse not to visit her...except for I effing hated her fiance. My mind thought fast though, formulating a quick excuse.

"Yeah I know." I lowered my eyes, guilt seeping through me like mud "I am sorry." The last part came out as a bit of a whisper. I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes. I was seriously the worst sister ever.

Emily caught hold of my face and pulled my eyes up to meet hers. "Don't you be sorry one bit." I was happy to see that she was being earnest. "You are a busy girl miss I'm on the varsity cheer squad and track team!"

I couldn't help but blush a bit at the compliment. Emily was always making a big deal out of my tiny accomplishments. I mean it really didn't take much to make the cheer squad... they needed a flier and I wasn't obese so voila, Abby on cheer squad. They practically begged me to try out... cheer leading material on the Makah Rez is tragically slim.

"Emmy!" I half whined, "It's really not a big deal. Sports in Makah are a joke!"

She was determined to be proud of me though, and proclaimed that she wanted to see some stunts the minute we had free time. I snorted at that... a very cheerleader thing do to I know.

By this time she had turned back to the stove and I actually allowed myself to notice the other faces in the room. Besides Seth looming in the doorway with a near idiotic grin plastered on his face, there were two others. One, of course, was Sam. He was sitting at the head of the kitchen table, watching me with one eye and Emily with the other. He looked exactly the way I remembered him: ripped, ginormous, and slightly intimidating. The moment I saw him I bristled visibly. I couldn't help it! The man gives me the creeps. His dark eyes seemed impossible to read but I knew he did not look pleased or enthusiastic about my presence one bit. My opinion of him was no secret.

I took a moment to glare at him, hardening my eyes and setting my jaw. I was here to play hardball and he was up to bat first. I wanted him to know it too. There was something up with him and I was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing I did.

A chuckle from the other person in the room made me pull my attention away from Sam. I was surprised when my eyes rested on the large, but still feminine form of Leah Clearwater. I am sure my eyes grew wide with shock because she looked even more amused than before.

What the hell was Leah Clearwater doing in the home of her ex-boyfriend who was now currently living with and engaged to her cousin?

If that was not messed up I did not know what was.

From what I remember hearing, Leah really did not take the whole Sam, Emily thing well...we had bonded over that. She had been heartbroken (I mean duh!) and of course turned the two out of her life. No one could blame her for that.

But now she was hear sharing lemonade and crumpets with us all like it could not be more normal.

What the hell?

I recovered from my shock only to launch myself in her direction for a hug...what can I say I am a huggy person?

"Leah!" I exclaimed and she laughed as I practically jumped over the kitchen table to get at her. She returned my hug lightly, basically patting me on the back only once before clearly letting me know she was done.

"Hey Kiddo." Laughter was still clear in her voice, "It's good to have you."

I pulled back and stood up to my normal height. Leah looked different form the way I remembered her as well. She looked older, more worn, and certainly more sad, but it was not just that. She was big! Not in a nasty, "I'm a butch she-man" kind of way but in an "I'm an independent woman who could kick your ass if you try anything" kind of way. I was a little jealous of her for it. I was about as intimidating as a pixy throwing magic fairy dust. I think I would rather opt for the sexy independent type...

"I am so glad you are here!" I nearly jumped up and down and clapped my hands in excitement but contained myself. That really would not help the pixy image.

Still, I could not help but be jittery with anticipation. My family was here to greet me and I had a whole summer to get reacquainted with them! Maybe things could go back to the way they were before Sam and the accident.

Yeah. That would be perfect.

"Of course!" Seth interjected before Leah could reply. "You don't think we would miss your "Welcome to La Push" dinner did you? It's a special occasion!"

I laughed as Seth made his way deeper into the kitchen to join us. He plopped himself in the set next to Leah and was soon pouring himself a glass of cold tea which had been sitting out on the table waiting for him.

"You are going to meet the whole gang tonight!" He said, nearly twitching in a flurry of excitement at the thought.

"Gang?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous. I had not exactly emotionally prepared myself for meeting all of Sam's scoundrel friends. I shot him a look over my shoulder that said "I hope for your sake that was not your idea" and he instantly looked at the toes of his shoes swallowing hard.

Leah laughed at the exchange.

"Yeah," Seth nodded, his mouth now full of chips, "you know, the boys who are around here a lot? I am sure Em has told you about them. They are like family."

They sure as hell were not part of _my_ family, I thought venomously. Emily turned from the stove top and must have noticed me bristle.

"They are great boys Abby. I bet you will love them."

My jaw was still clenched but I didn't say anything more. I wanted to see this little "family" for myself before I made any more rash judgments...OK who are we kidding the time for rash judgments has totally past. I was determined not to like any one of the "gang", as Seth had called them, that was not immediately related to me. They were rude enough to take full advantage of my sisters kind heart and hospitality on a regular basis and I wanted to show them that not all Young woman were so easily stepped on.

The next hour went by without great event. Seth, Leah and I talked, Emily chimed in once and a while from her stove and Sam brooded. Really, he was not one for speaking very much. I don't know how Emily put up with him. I would have broken up with him a long time ago out of sheer boredom if I was her. He had about as much personality as a wet paper bag.

I was pleased to find that Seth was still the same kid I had always known and loved. He was fun loving, caring, and still had no idea when to shut the hell up.

It was nice to see.

I can't imagine how the death of my father would effect me but, I suspected that I would have been a great deal less resilient.

Leah was a different story though.

She was hurt and broken and it wasn't hard to tell. Though she smiled at me a good deal and chuckled a fair amount of times the joy never reached her eyes. Her face was always slightly twisted in a sneer, even though her eyes did soften sometimes when she looked at Seth or I. I think she liked having me around. It reminded her of better days.

It reminded me of those days too.

I had to stop myself several times from just jumping over the kitchen table and catching Leah up in another hug. Something in my heart broke a little bit for her.

I wondered when the last time someone told her she was beautiful. I wondered when the last time someone let her know it was OK to cry. I wondered when the last time someone was there for her when she needed to.

I felt myself grow sad but my train of thought was interrupted by a boisterous greeting and loud roaring laughter coming from the living room. I jumped a bit at the decibel in which they were conversing and Seth just laughed, patting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"There not that bad." He muttered into my ear so only I could hear, "just let them get to the food first and you have nothing to worry about."

I straightened a bit, trying to give off my most aloof, uncaring air.

Three massive boys made their way into the kitchen, making it feel suddenly cramped. I had to catch my breath when I looked up at them.

First and foremost they were all beautiful. I mean like front of Abercrombie, melt your face off, stutter like an idiot kind of beautiful. Secondly they all looked uncannily familiar to both Sam and Seth, though they each had their own distinguishing figures of course.

"Well well well!" One of them said, their eyes directly falling on me. "If it isn't the little Young we have all been expecting."

The first was the tallest (thought they were all as good as giants to me) and he wore a cocky grin across his face that screamed of arrogance. His shoulders slouched in a lazy manor as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm Paul." He said, extending out a had for me to shake. I stood from my seat formally and grabbed his hand in mine. I almost yelped and pulled back in surprise at the heat of his skin. That man must have been running a serious fever. I had half a mind to ask him if he wanted me to call an ambulance.

He must have noticed me withdraw my hand rather quickly because he just shook his head and chuckled, like there was some joke I did not understand.

"That's Brady," He nodded over his shoulder to the shortest one (though short is quite a relative term in this case), who had already stuffed the entire content of a cupcake into his mouth. He tried to smile at me and crumbs fell out of his mouth and on to the floor.

Seth laughed hysterically and I simply grimaced in disgust.

Then Leah laughed. I found my reactions to everything really amused her most of the time. I was glad I suppose. It looked like she needed some humor in her life.

"And I am Collin." The last one said with a flourish, pushing past Paul to catch hold of my hand.

It was just as hot as Paul's had been and I found myself pulling away from him rather quickly. He looked a little surprised at my reaction but smiled a charming smile at me anyway. I sunk into Seth a bit uncomfortably.

"Abby how long are you here for?" Collin asked after a while, sinking into the chair next to Leah. He folded his hands and leaned forward, giving me his undivided attention.

I could not help but notice that Sam had gotten up from the table, quick as a flash as soon as he had someone else to talk to. Him and Paul were engaged in an easy, casual conversation on the other end of the kitchen.

Coward.

I probably weighed as much as his big toe and he was afraid of me.

"Uh... till the end of the summer I guess." I replied to Collin. ' or until I can convince my sister to come with me' I wanted to add, but decided it was in my best interest not to.

Collin smiled brightly and rubbed his hands together as though I had just given him a Birthday present he had really wanted. "The whole summer? Delightful." I could not help but see a glint in his eye that made me sightly uncomfortable. I looked down at my fingernails and began picking at my nail polish. That boy had better not tempt me! He was just too damn beautiful!

There was an awkward silence in which even Sam and Paul stopped talking and Collin cleared his throat. He was clearly a determined little fellow. He asked me a few more questions about life in Makah, my sports and family and we had actually fallen into an easy, small talk conversation by the time Emily started dishing out food.

I took Seth's advice and got my food last.

My pride shall be a bit bruised when I admit this to you, and I don't even like admitting it to myself very much, but Sam's friends really were not that bad. Collin and Brady turned out to be rather hysterical (not unlike Seth ) and the way Paul talked so fondly about his girlfriend immediately endeared him to me. Seriously, that man would practically drool at the mention of her name. It was kind of sweet in a totally obsessed, unhealthy way. Apparently her name was Rachel and she had to work until eight tonight, I fact that Paul brought up begrudgingly about ten million times throughout the course of our dinner.

It would be a lie if I said I did not enjoy myself. Sam, of course, was a wet paper bag the whole time, but Emily wrapped herself adoringly around his arm anyway. I could not help but notice that everytime she reached out to touch him he visibly relaxed, his gaze softening to something that I would almost call tender.

I didn't like it though. The presently tender Sam did not make up for the rather violent one I was privy to meet that night in the hospital. I shuttered to think what would happen if Emily ever made him as mad as that doctor had. She already had scars on her face, she didn't need them emotionally too.

By the time we were cleaning up, Paul had already darted away, saying that he wanted to be back before Rachel was, and Sam, Brady, and Leah had resigned themselves to watching television in the living room. That left me and Emily to do all the cleaning. I was pleasantly surprised and impressed that Seth and Collin had also volunteered to help out too though.

As Collin and I were both about elbow deep in soapy water he bumped my arm with his elbow. I laughed and returned the gesture feeling quite at ease with him.

"So Abs..." He had taken to using my sister's nickname for me when addressing me. "you have a boyfriend back on that Makah Rez of yours?"

I tensed a bit at the loaded question, but could not help but smile when his eager eyes searched my face. I looked back down at the plate I was washing.

"No. No boyfriend. I'm not really a dating kind of girl."

Collin was visibly pleased by this, his shoulders relaxing a bit. He leaned a bit closer to me. "But you are not opposed to summer flings right?"

My heart fluttered and I could not think of how to respond. "Why no, no you gorgeous beast of a man I am not" came to mind but I thought that might be a little too over enthusiastic.

After all I was here because I had a job to do, not to take advantage of the fact that I was going to be surrounded by the most attractive group of men I had ever seen.

I was about to respond, my mouth hanging slightly ajar.

Collin was leaning forward in great anticipation when about twelve billion things happened at once.

Someone standing in the kitchen doorway cleared their throat loudly, making both Collin and I look back behind us.

My hair whipped in my face as I made eye contact with possibly the most beautiful set of eye balls my own had ever seen.

I smiled. He...stared. Blankly. Expressionless.

Then something in him snapped.

He moved across the kitchen so quickly it was a blur and before I had time to register what was going on, Collin's head was being smashed into the kitchen counter.

I screamed.

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed. If you take the time to read the story I would love to know what you think about it. **

**Um, Abby is not as much of a bitch as you may think, I promise. What would you think if your sister threw her future away for some boy you didn't know? Would any of you like pictures of the characters and such or are you a more old fashioned bunch, because I am cool with doing either...**

**If you want go check out my other story Scream And Shout. It's about Kim and Jared!**

**The song for this chapter is Home by Edward and The Magnetic Zeros. If you don't know it I highly suggest you look it up. It's amazing!**

**Review! PLEASE?**


	4. The One Where Embry Call Goes Insane

**Chapter 4 **

**The One Where Embry Call Goes Insane**

"_And words come out, words come out like,_

_Baby there's a shark in the water,_

_there's something underneath my bed, _

_oh please believe I said,_

_baby there's a shark in the water,_

_I caught them barking at the moon better be soon."_

_-Shark in the water by VV Brown_

I can and will not be held responsible for deforming Collin's baby face.

Really. He deserved anything that he got at this point.

Bastard.

I can't actually explain where my violent rage came from, but once I looked at that girl with short shorts and soapy water up her arms something changed.

Shit.

Damn it.

IMPRINTED!

No. No way.

But it was true. This girl, with her perfectly straight brown hair and big doe eyes was my world now. No, she was more than that. Embry Call ceased to exist. His wants, his needs, they all disappeared to the back of my head so that all that existed in my reality was _her_. I would do anything for her, _be _anything for her. I wanted to be close to her so badly it hurt my chest.

Imprinting had been described to me as gravity shifting, like she held you there and not gravity. I must disagree. Gravity simply ceased to exist. Gravity had nothing on me! It was irrelevant completely.

It felt damn good to bash Collin's face in the counter. How dare he! How dare he talk to _my _angel that way.

I say angel because there is no doubt in my mind that she wasn't one. Human beings just aren't capable of possessing that kind of beauty. It's not possible.

Yes, bashing Collin's head in the counter had certainly felt good, but the moment she screamed I instantly regretted it. Was she scared of me?

No! No! She couldn't be scared of me! It was my job, no, my _life_ to protect her. I was supposed to be the one thing in the world she could always count on. I _would _fuck imprinting up completely. I _would._

I took a step toward her, wanting to offer her some comfort and she backed away immediately, placing a trembling hand on the counter to steady herself.

She might as well as kicked me in the crotch, spit in my eye and given me the finger while sauntering off with Collin it hurt so bad.

Shit.

Her large, breathtaking eyes were wide with fear and surprise. It made me want to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be OK. I had an overwhelming desire to bury my face her her gorgeous hair and kiss her forehead.

She glanced over at Collin and whimpered weakly at the sight of blood gushing from his nose. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, that Collin needed a good ass whooping sometimes and would heal up faster than a cockroach, but words wouldn't come. I could only stand there, gaping at her like a fool as she cowered away from me.

It hurt. It hurt badly.

I felt myself get more angry. This was all Collin's fault! If he hadn't been flirting with my imprint I wouldn't have had to gone ballistic, and then she would not be looking at me like I was some sort of monster.

I turned away from her (though it felt quite unnatural) to round on Collin again. I raised my fist, my body trembling all over. I was going to loose it. And soon.

"GET HIM OUTSIDE NOW!" I heard my Apha's voice bellow from behind me. He was by my angel in an instant, hiding her behind this large body. Hiding her from me.

If she wasn't there looking at me, peaking out from underneath Sam's protective arm I would have fazed right there. No doubt.

Before I could really comprehend what was happening two sets of very strong arms caught me by either side, dragging me to the front door.

"No!" I scream, desperately trying to kick out at them. Damn the Clearwater's for being so strong!

My angel was still cowering behind Sam, looking on at the seen with horror struck eyes.

Before I knew it though I couldn't see her any more. I was outside and there was a door between us. I rounded on the Clearwaters, looking at them venomously.

Seth raised his hands in act of surrender. "Alpha order dude! Don't blame me." His voice softened a bit, "Did...what I think just happened in there happen in there?" I didn't even bother to respond to his question as I bolted for the woods. I had to faze, and fast.

It was only a matter of seconds by the time I was running through the woods in wolf form. I had no idea where I was going, but my paws were carrying me away. Most of me wanted to turn around and go see her again, but the rest of me wanted what was best for her. She probably thought I was too much of a psycho for me to do any good in comforting her.

I felt someone faze not far behind me but I did not see the need to acknowledge them. I was replaying the scene over and over in my head. Collin leaning in her direction, her awkward silence as she thought of a way to answer his advances. I thought about how her beautiful hair had whipped her in the face as she turned around to look at me. I thought about the soft smile that played on her lips as she caught sight of me in the doorway...I would do anything to see that smile again.

_I knew it! _ Seth said from behind me quite triumphantly, _I knew someone was going to imprint on Abby! I hadn't even put your name in the running though Embry."_

I took no notice of anything he said other than her name. Abby. Abby. Abby.

Abby had always been my favorite name...OK so maybe that's a lie but it is sure as hell my favorite name now. I name attached to a person like that is bound to be good.

_Embry... _it was Leah. Her voice was rather...soft...for her anyway..._ do you want me to go back and check on her...bring back a report?_

I whimpered at the idea of how far away Abby was and they both cringed. It was a bitch to share feelings sometimes. I felt a little bad for them. _Yeah. Yeah Lee. Thanks _

That was all it took. She fazed back almost instantly. It was probably just her way of copping out of my emotional break down. I didn't blame her. I was feeling too much right now. Leah was like a man in many ways and her non-ability to deal with feelings was no exception. It was something we _used _to bond over. Now I was a whimpering baby like the rest of them...and the worst part was I really didn't care. Abby was worth every bit of it.

_SHIT! EMBRY! I'm sorry man, I didn't know...I mean. _

Collin.

I snarled and quickly changed course. That boy need to be taught a lesson and I was damn sure I was the one who was going to do it.

It wasn't long before I was standing in front of him, hair on my back raised, teeth barred.

_Embry! I said I was sorry OK! _

I lunged at him grabbing one of his back legs in my teeth and throwing him into a near by tree. He yelped.

_You don't hit on other people's imprints you fucking idiot! _

I went to lunge at him again but Sam's voice in my head caught and held me.

_Embry, Collin, stop this right now. And that is an order. _

I gnashed my teeth at him and Collin rose, limping away from the tree.

_What would you do if Collin asked Emily to be his summer fling?_ I yelled, knowing that if there was one person who could understand my feelings it was Sam...well him and anyone else who had imprinted I guess.

Sam growled at the thought and Collin rolled his eyes (mentally of course).

_That is not the point Embry,_ Sam was trying to pretend that the idea I had put in his head was not bothering him, but I knew better. I saw flashes of Emily and Collin holding hands, Emily and Collin having a picnic on the beach...Emily and Collin kissing. It made me sick because Sam felt sick. It made me sick because I could see the same things, only with Abby replaced with Emily. I didn't even take time to realize how ridiculous the idea truly was...

_Shit guys would you just stop!_ Collin said, also seeing the images in Sam's mind. _I am not stealing anyone's imprint!_

Seth was standing by us now, looking quite amused by the whole thing. He snorted with laughter. _Yeah because you tried and failed jackass._

_Seth!_ The rest of us barked back at him in unison.

I shook my self nervously. My mind was still filled with Abby. Intoxicated with Abby. I had only encountered her for about thirty seconds and she was already my world. My life. The reason I had breath in my lungs. I had to see her again. I _had_ to.

_Embry. _Sam's voice was less authoritative and more soft now. _She is fine...lets just...hash this out so we can go back._

I only listened with a quarter of a mind. What if she hated me? What if I scared her? God! What if I had hurt her? I could have lost control in there and it would have been Sam and Emily all over again. The thought of ever doing anything but good for Abby made me want to throw up. I thought about the look on her face when she was cowering behind Sam and almost did.

_It's going to be OK_ Seth's encouraging voice rang out in my mind. _Things like this always work out. You guys are meant to be remember?_

It was true. There was no one else in the world for me but Abby. I could (and would) dedicate the rest of my life to be with her. Make her happy. See her smile. But that did not mean she had to do the same for me. She could leave me, never speak to me, hit me and I would probably deserve it all. Hell, she could do better than me. I knew she could. She probably knew she could too. I would just have to see that I was close to her without getting in her way...

_Don't resign yourself to being a stalker yet Call. _ Sam chuckled a bit.

I didn't think it was funny.

_She's going to be here for the whole summer. You have time to undo the damage you just caused._

The whole summer? OK I could deal with a whole summer. She would be here for what...a good three months. Under Sam's roof? Waiting for me to get back after I got back from patrol every day? Yeah. Yeah I could handle that.

_And she loves me!_ Seth interjected, _So I will make sure to put in a good word for you. _

I could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought. I know it was ridiculous but I just did not like the idea of Abby trusting anyone more than me.

_Plus. _Collin said, licking his wounds not too far off, _We all know we are totally hot. So we have that going for us. Try not to wear your shirt as much as possible!_

I rounded on him, not with the intent of attack or anything, just a little verbal abuse.(It's good for him) _You! You will not touch, speak to, look at, think about looking at ,or breath the same air as Abby! Do you understand?_

Collin nodded, and I could feel a bit of fear shoot through him. I think they all were surprised by how aggressive I was. I had never fought with anyone in the pack before. Not ever. We left that to the hot headed idiots like Paul and Jake. I was always the peacemaker, and if not at least the logical one, and if not _that_ then at least the one who just sat on the side and did nothing. I was never the instigator of trouble. Never the fighter.

But this was different. This was Abby.

I felt someone faze not too far off at the edge of the woods and realized it was Leah on her way back from the house. My ears perked up on their own accord and I started jogging slightly in her direction.

_Leah?_ I asked hopefully, _What happened? Show her to me...please..._

I felt Leah get a bit uncomfortable at this. She didn't want me to know. Something was going on at the house and she didn't want to tell me.

I felt myself get angry. _SHOW ME ABBY!_ I yelled at her, snarling my teeth.

Everyone was quiet.

Leah took a deep breath and replayed the scene in her mind.

_Leah had walked into the kitchen, warily looking around for her cousins. She heard the soft sound of sobs coming from Abby, holding her head in her hands and sitting at the kitchen table. _

_Emily was hovering over her, patting her gently on the back and offering her a mug of something that was clearly warm. _

"_They are good boys Abby, I promise."_

_At this Abby straightened, eyes blazing a bit. She squared her shoulders and threw her hair over her shoulder. She looked fierce even though there were tears on her cheeks._

"_GOOD BOY? GOOD BOYS!" She shrieked, standing abruptly from her seat at the table. "Emily they are clearly insane! One was trying to hit on me, the other flies in throwing punches, and Sam treats them all like they are his little hoodlums. NO! They are NOT good boys! They, and your little boyfriend, are fucking LUNATICS!"_

_Emily cringed at the decibel which Abby yelled and Leah cleared her throat. Both pairs of brown eyes shot up in anticipation, Emily's in hope and Abby's in a more defending angry manner. They softened the minute she saw who it was. _

"_Leah!" Abby let out a sigh of relief and rose from the table to wrap her cousin in a hug. "Thank God. Are you OK? None of them hurt you did they?"_

_Concern was clearly written across her face but Leah snorted in response. "I am fine I couldn't hurt me if they tried."_

_Abby looked up at Leah in a bit of surprise and then resigned acceptance. Leah continued. "I just wanted to make sure everything was...OK here..."_

_She rocked back and forth on her feet a bit and Abby's eyes blazed once again. "I am fine no thanks to to Sam's rotten friends." She grumbled and Emily rose to place a comforting arm around her once again. Emily looked to Leah for support. _

_Leah looked at her toes, thinking of the right words to say, "What...umm...what are you thinking Abs?" Leah seemed a bit worried to hear the answer but was the only one really willing to ask it. _

"_I am thinking that this is crazy. I am thinking that this is unhealthy..." Abby gave her sister an apologetic look. Her eyes filling with tears once again. "And I am thinking that I am going home."_

Leah never got to finish the memory because an ear splitting howl escaped my snout and my wolf legs began moving as quickly as they could (which is quite fast I might add) back to Sam's house. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew that I wouldn't survive if Abby was that far away from me. The thoughts of the rest of my pack members were drowned out by my own as I ran. I would have made it too if Sam hadn't spoken in his damn Alpha voice right as I was about to bust through the forest and into his yard.

_Stop right there Embry Call. We will figure this out. There is no need to give the child a hernia. Damn...if she only knew how much I did for her today..._

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews! Please keep that up it makes me so happy.**

**I underestimated how fun this chapter was going to be to write and I apologize for the half cliff hanger once again. I am just evil like writing for this was a little bit...choppier than I am used to, but in his state of panic I hardly thought that Embry would be thinking in full, eloquent paragraphs so I hope it works...  
**

**The song for this chapter is Shark in The Water by VV Brown. **

**Review review and I will post faster :)**_  
_


End file.
